Gundam SEED INDEPENDENCE Mode 05
by junetrish024
Summary: Soyala, Anila and Solana came facetoface with their enemies...


Mode 05:  
Inevitable: Beauty of War

.:Intro Song:.  
"Fly Away" by Nami Tamaki 

The three of Soyala, Solana and Anila were incharge of escorting the Eternal, Archangel and Kusanagi... Having just shifted with Athrun, Yzak and Kira. Solana had barely moved on after the tragic event of his life and is now back to who he was... They all planned the escorting operations since almost the last wave of enemy ZAFTs had them...

Soyala opted to use the bird mode of his gundam. Anila is at his Hardrose, alert as usual while Solana is in the cockpit of the Paragrine, dozing off...

Soyala: Sol... How are you doing?  
Solana: H--huh! O---oh! I'm fine...  
Soyala: Good...  
Anila: Moved on huh?  
Solana: Nowhere to go.

Soyala then smiled to himself hearing Solana's reply...

Soyala: He'll be fine now. Sol...  
Solana: Yes?  
Soyala: Sol... May I ask you something?  
Solana: Shoot!  
Soyala: What do you mean when you mentioned that Gener betrayed us?  
Solana: Like what I said, Gener just used us as pawns for his own plans. Since we all became pilots of this units, I personally don't want to atleast see my friends to be harmed.  
Anila: Thanks Sol. You saved our butts...  
Soyala: NOw, this is what I call true escence of friendship.

The three laughed... Meanwhile, Lacus, Murrue and Cagalli are on a meeting when...

Lacus: Cagalli, Murrue... mind if I ask a question?  
Murrue: I don't mind.  
Cagalli: What is it?

Lacus then took a deep breathe...

Lacus: Well... we are now near Orb. Anyway, what are your impressions on Soyala and his group?

Murrue and Cagalli were stunned by Lacus' sudden question...

Murrue: Soyala is a nice kid. Anila is the same though he acts somewhat childish. Solana is matured but is also as funny as Anila...   
Cagalli:Soyala is kinda cute and at the same time responsible.  
Murrue: I agree...  
Lacus: Well... that was some kind of response from you Cagalli...

Cagalli then went on blushing... Suddenly...

Sai: Captain, five ZAFT ships are detected at East 24 North... Unconfirmed mobile groups approachinng at East 24 South, Sout and West 24 South! 

Murrue was alarmed as well as Lacus and Cagalli who heard the report... 

Murrue: Archangel, Level-one battle stations! Cagalli, Lacus...  
Cagalli: I know... Deploy M1 Astrays and Muramases!  
Lacus: Defensive-Offensive! Send Freedom, Justice and Gaia in the lines!   
Murrue: Deploy Destroy Gundam, ZAKU Phantom and ZAKU Gunners!  
Cagalli: Prepare my Akatsuki!

All units were deployed...  
Cagalli lead her group of M1 Astray's and Muramase's. Kira and Athrun followed suit... Dearka, Yzak and Mu were to guard the ships... Suddenly, three gundams attacked... A white gundam attackwith its saber but Solana blocked it... A red one aimed towards the Eternal but ANila used his planet defensors to shield Eternal... The Kusanagi then fired its "GOTTFRIED" cannons and destroyed some GINN's... Suddenly, a black gundam attacked Cagalli, who was busy destroying some GINN's... She was caught in surprised when Soyala made the save parrying the saber of the enemy...

Pilot: Well... well... if it isn't Mr. Aosaka... And to my disappoinment, you are now with this miserable group of people.  
Soyala: Who are you?  
Pilot: Anne Doe Mhin of the MUSICA.

Anne then attacked Soyala.  
Meanwhile, Anila confronted the red gundam...

Anila: Who are you!  
Pilot2: I'll cripple you down Marsill!  
Anila: Huh!  
Pilot2: I, Dar, will destroy you!  
Anila: Oh really!  
Dar: Take this!  
Anila: Hingh!

Dar slashed down Anila. Anila then countered by blocking the saber with his beam sickles...

Dar: ANILA!  
Anila: DAAAARRRRRRR!

The two fought ferociously. Sol was fighting with a white gundam... 

Solana: CONCRETE!  
Gus: MELFILL!

The two slashed each other. Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka and the others were in awe at how feirce the batle of the three was...  
Soyala and Anne attacked each other...

Anila: Dar!  
Dar: Anila!

Anila combined the two sickles and performed the twin beam scissors. Anila slashed Dar... Dar also retaliated, slashing Anila...

Solana: Gus! I will KILL YOU!  
Gus: Go to hell!  
Solana: Yaaaaaa!  
Gus: DIE!

Solana and Gus fought each other... ZAFT ships began releasing advanced versions of GINNs and DINNs and some of the newly developed GRIEVOUS'... Kira and Athrun then engeged them... Yzak, Dearka, Mu and Andrew protected the ships as Cagalli tried to attack some... Meyrin attacked as well... Out of nowhere, Kira and Athrun went on SEED mode... Cagali followed...

Kira: Stop th... ARGH!

Anne shot Kira at the back as she went on SEED mode...

Anne: This is your end! DIE!

Anne was about to slash Kira when... Anila's planet defensors came... 

Anila: ENOUGH!

Anila threw Dar away and slashed off his thruster system... Anila went on SEED mode... Gus tried to attack Anila but Solana slashed Gus' left arm..

Solana: AAAAAAHHHH!

Solana went on SEED mode...

Soyala: Time to end this! Yaaahhh!

Soyala went on SEED mode also and activated his "ASGARD" system...   
Solana attacked one ZAFT ship using his anti-ship sword. He slashed down the bridge area with his arestor then hitting the ship with his sword... 

Solana: Yaa!

The vessel exploded... Another ship of ZAFT aimed its main cannons to an unsespecting Sol when...

ZAFTRadarman: Captain, multiple projectiles approaching!  
Captain: W-WHAT! EVADE!  
ZAFTRadarman2: It came from the Hardrose!

Missiles and beams rained down the ship tearing it apart and also hitting another ship... Out of the smoke and ashes, Soyala, in his bird mode, attacked the last ships...

Soyala: No matter what hapens, I'll protect them!

With that, Soyala transformed to Courage's MS form and automatically combined his buster rifles and fired at the 2 ZAFT ships... The blast hit and destroyed the ships...

Soyala: Anne, tell Gener... We'll make him pay for his betrayal!  
Anne: Pathetic!

Anne prepared to retreat...

Anne: Gus, Dar and remaining forces, retreat! Get your grave ready Aosaka... You're gonna need it when we meet again!

Anne the left with a laugh...

Gus: Sol, your girl fels GOOD!

With that, the enemy group left... But Solana chased them with rage over Gus...

Solana: COME BACK HERE COWARD!  
Gus: Haha!

Solana chased Gus but was confronted by Anne..

Anne: You really asked for this!

Anne slashed Paragrine's legs...

Anne: Atleast, I won't leave without killing one of you PESTS!

Anne was about to hit Solana when Soyala fired hone of his rifles and followed with a slash to the arms of the Blackstar...

Anne: Huh!  
Soyala: DIE!

Soyala aimed to slash Anne but she evaded it and left...

Soyala: Gah!  
Solana: GUUUUUSSSSS!  
Anila: Solana...

The three stayed floating... Then, they tok Sol and carried him to the Archangel... All was in awe as they witnessed the teamwork of their new allies... Soyala and Anila came down from the cockpit of the Gundams... An angry Solana followed suit... He was in furious rage knownig that his enemy has also violated his girlfriend...

Soyala: Solana...  
Anila: Sol...  
Solana: DAMN YOU GUS! CURSE YOU! I SWEAR TO KILL YOU!

Solana was so angry... Yet Sol contained his rage upon gazing thru the eyes of Meia... Soyala was breathing heavily as Anila gasps for air... As the Three Ships Alliance nears Orb's Heliopolis, what challenes will come to them...

.:End song:.

"Promised Land" by Nami Tamaki 


End file.
